


Niall The Vampire Slayer: It's a kind of Magic

by Lorelai3



Series: Niall The Vampire Slayer [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Into every generation a slayer is born: one in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. They will be the Slayer.”</p><p>Since stepping into the world of the supernatural, Zayn had become fascinated with all things magical. He wanted to help Niall fight the forces of evil, and he knew how to do it. He would become a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall The Vampire Slayer: It's a kind of Magic

Danielle wondered through the dark sewers, the stench of waste and rat made her nose twitch until she gagged. This was one thing she hated about being a vampire, destined to hide from the sun. She had finally reached what she called home, the ruins of one of Sunnydale’s first cathedrals, trapped underground by a devastating earthquake, a dark cave illuminated only by candlelight. As she approached the now crumbled alter she heard a voice from the shadows. “My dearest Danielle, you bring good news I presume.”

“My darling Master. He has arrived.”

From the shadows stepped a creature, a vampire of 600 years, he had rid himself of his human features. His skin chalk white, creased and scrunched at his brow and his nose almost snake like. His lips were no more, all that remained were red stains of blood around his mouth. Truly a demonic figure if ever there was one.

“The Slayer? Finally the prophesy is coming into action. And how do we proceed with the harvest?”

“Well Master I have had an idea. Instead of dragging your food through the sewers, use a vessel spell. Each drop of blood we drink will flow straight into you, your energy restored.”

The Master’s eyes widened, a demented smile formed on his face. “My pretty, you have the mind of a genius. We shall prepare for the spell tonight. My ascension will come sooner than planned. Only problem is we need a witch for the spell.”

“We will find you a witch Master, there has to be one in this dive.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------p>

Typical Tuesday morning. Zayn would wake up, read for half an hour, get ready for school and stroll through Sunnydale’s quiet streets. Waving to his neighbours, popping into the coffee shop for a cup of tea and as usual he had his morning meeting with Louis.

“Morning Louis.”

“Zayn sweetie. I say this to you because I feel bad for you. Stop letting your Mum pick your outfits.”

Louis smiled his bitchy smile and walked away, Zayn simply rolled his eyes as he made his way to the library. Inside he found Harry eating toast whilst Tom and Niall scanned through some books about vampire nests. Zayn never realised he’d be a part of this supernatural world, with vampires and demons but he liked it. He’d even started staying back to read up on witchcraft with Tom. He pretended it was just light reading but the dark arts really fascinated him. “Morning guys.”

“Hey Z. You alright?” 

Zayn dropped his bag on the floor beside Harry before taking a seat, and a slice of toast. “Yeah I’m great. By the way Tom I finished that book you loaned me on Wicca Traditions.”

Tom looked at Zayn confused, “My dear boy I gave you those less than sixteen hours ago.”

“I know I just couldn’t put it down.”

“Remarkable. The only child in this school who enjoys reading.” Added Tom before returning to his book. Within seconds the phone in Tom’s office began to ring, he excused himself to answer. “Hey guys.”

Both Niall and Harry turned to Zayn who sat with a grin on his face. “Don’t tell Tom but I practiced a few spells last night.”

Niall’s eyes widened and Harry’s jaw dropped. “Kind of spell?”

“Just a colour charm. I turned a red pillow into a blue one.” Smiled Zayn, you could hear the accomplishment in his voice. “God Zayn, the Scooby’s own little witch in the making.”

“What do you guys fancy doing tonight?”

“The bronze? I mean we always go but come on it might be good.” Added Harry.

Niall and Zayn let out a half smile and nodded, it wasn’t the best plan but it would do. The bell began to ring and that was their sign to head to class, nice long science lesson to start the day off right. As the trio walked through the corridor on their way to class they couldn’t help but run into Louis, his little group of friends. His ‘second in command’ Eleanor stood chewing her bubble gum. “Oh good it’s the trio of geeks.”

“You know Louis one day your bad attitude and bad dress sense are going to come around and bite you on that bum of yours.”

“You’d love that Styles. Now if you don’t mind us decent humans have to get to class.”

Louis stormed off again and his little groupies followed, oh to be a cheerleader. Harry hated himself for finding Louis attractive, of all the people it had to be him. The trio made their way to class, taking their seat. The hour passed long and slow, the silence amplified by the ticking of the clock. The minute the bell rang each student grabbed their bags and books and ran, within seconds the classroom was empty.

Zayn convinced Niall and Harry to come hide behind the bleachers with him whilst he had a quick smoke, the other two boys convincing him to try and quit. “I know, I know. I can’t help it.”

“How did you start smoking?”

“Ooh let me tell this story. When we were 12 Zayn tried to be this bad boy during summer camp. Bought a leather jacket as well, only wore it once.”

Niall couldn’t help but giggle as Zayn slapped Harry across the head, Niall couldn’t imagine his geek of a best friend trying to be a bad boy. The hours past again, the trio spending their break in the library, free period enjoying the sun. The final bell rang for the day, each of them leaving the school grounds with a smile, no homework for a change, a full night to themselves.

The day slowly faded and before 6:00pm it was nightfall, Niall’s time of night. No matter where they went he’d always be on the look out for vamps, spooks or anything else demonic. Little did he know that he and his friends were being stalked. Leaping over rooftops and through alleys was Danielle, she needed a witch to perform the vessel spell for the Master, and she could spell the magic within Zayn’s body.

The trio made their way to the bronze, outside the large crowd of teenagers waiting outside, making their way in and out of the club made them think it was going to be a good night. Before they entered Niall saw the tall dark stranger lurking in the shadows. He could see him mime a little hi to the blond, causing him to mime a hello back. The trio made their way through the Bronze, Harry and Zayn finding a seat and Niall heading to the bar. He could feel someone beside him; he turned to see the tall dark, handsome stranger. “This what Slayers do on their nights off?”

“I didn’t think Slayers got nights off.”

“Well you’re young and single, nothing tying you down.”

Niall smiled at the boy, staring into those manly eyes. “So does my admirer have a name?”

The boy smirked, his eyes locked on Niall’s. “Liam.”

Niall like the way the name sounded, his tall dark stranger had a handsome name to match. He ordered himself and Niall a drink, the two getting to know each other a little more. Liam smiled as he observed the silver crucifix hanging from Niall’s neck, the silver standing out against the milky skin. He finished his drink and stood up, picking up his leather jacket from the seat, handing it to Niall. “Here, it’s cold outside.”

Niall put on the jacket and smiled, “What about you?”

Liam smiled as he walked away, “I’ll be fine. Go have fun with your friends.”

Niall couldn’t help but stare at Liam’s biceps as he walked away, picking up his drink he made his way back to his friends, Zayn and Harry questioning him about the boy, why he gave him his jacket, all the gossip they wanted to know Niall had the answers to. “He’s just a guy who knows I’m the Slayer. It’s nothing big he’s just a friend. I think.”

Zayn and Harry both winked at Niall, teasing him about his little crush. “Enough about me. Zayn why don’t you show us one of your magic tricks?”

Zayn’s eyes lit up at the idea, “Ok I’ll be two seconds. I need a glass of water for this one.” He stood up and made his way to the bar, before he could reach it he felt someone grab his arm, before he could speak his mouth was covered and he was being dragged through the fire escape. Once they reached the cold street he saw Danielle stood there, arms folded and her vampire fangs on show. “Hello little witch. We need your help.”

“I’m not helping you. You’re a v-vampire. An evil vampire.”

She smirked as the other vamps dragged Zayn along, pushing him through the doors of an old building across from the Bronze. They forced him to a make shift altar that stood in the centre of the room. Danielle opened an old book to a certain page, Zayn reading the old text. “A vessel spell?”

“Yes, your are going to make us vessels for the Master. Through us he will regain his strength. If you don’t we’ll kill you.”

“You’ll kill me anyway.” Added Zayn.

“Yes but if you don’t do it, it will be long and painful.” 

Zayn wondered if Niall and Harry had noticed he was gone, and he was right. The two searched the Bronze for their friend, asking everyone if they’d seen him and they had. They ran from the bronze and into the warehouse across the street. As they stormed in they saw Zayn being forced to complete the spell.

“Oh powers old, and powers new. Lend me power to renew. I charge these vessels with sacred ash, their body’s one, their bodies crash.”

With his words there was a flash of light, each vampire felt a rush of energy, they could feel themselves connecting to the Master. They watched as the spell drained Zayn of his energy, collapsing to the floor exhausted. Niall grew furious as he watched those creeps take advantage of his friend, he didn’t have a steak but he knew how to improvise. He grabbed an old wooden broom lying on the floor and snapped it against his leg, now a sharp wooden point. He handed the other half to Harry before storming in. “Hey creeps.”

The group of vampires turned and hissed at the sight of the slayer. “Next time you want magic tricks, go see a magician.”

He took a running jump towards the crowed of vamps, each one trying to grab him. Niall was light and agile and a lot faster than the vamps. He staked two into dust before they had a chance to touch him. He kicked another against the wall, falling back onto a sharp razor like scrap of metal, as his head left his shoulders he turned to dust. Niall looked up to see three vamps left, one of them was Danielle. “I’m going to enjoy staking you curly.”

The two other vampires looked at each other before running off, Harry tripping on of them on the way out and pushing the steak through his heart. “Looks like your friends have ditched you Danielle.”

She laughed, “No they’ve just retreated. We have plans for you slayer. Watch your back.” She hissed before jumping up to the window ledge, making her escape. The two boys ran over to Zayn, Niall picking him up in his arms. Harry dug out his mobile, “Hey Tom its Harry. Can you pick us up from the Bronze? Zayn’s just done some spell for a bunch of vamps.”

Niall could hear Tom agreeing on the other end of the phone, the two took Zayn outside were Tom was waiting, driving them back to Niall’s house. Harry carried the boy upstairs and placed him on Niall’s bed. They stood around waiting for him to wake up; within minutes his eyes flickered open.

“I-I’m sorry guys. They made me.”

Harry stroked his hair, “Hey its ok. What kind of spell was it?”

“A vessel spells. It said in the book that when they feed the energy goes back to the receiver. I think he said the Master.”

“That must be their leader. He mustn’t have enough energy to resurface. I though he was a myth.”

Niall looked at Tom confused, “What do you mean?”

“Well there were stories of an almost primitive vampire throughout history, sort of a leader of a group of vampires. He was said to try and open the Hellmouth almost 90 years ago, resulting in an earthquake. He was presumed to be destroyed.”

Niall didn’t like the sound of this ‘Master’; he knew he was going to have to keep an extra close eye on the vampires of Sunnydale. Bit for now he was concerned about one thing, making sure Zayn was alright. “So Z, what was your first big spell like?”

Zayn giggled, “Kind of exciting. I could actually feel the magic flowing through me. Takes a lot out of you.”

Tom let out a half smile as he looked at Zayn, “And when were you planning on informing me you were practicing witchcraft Zayn?

Zayn let out a shy giggle; he began to blush as Tom looked at him. “Well I was going to tell you but I thought you’d be mad.”

“Not mad at all. But if you had of told me would could have practiced together. Last thing I want is you getting hurt. Like tonight.”

Zayn began to blush furiously, this was one of the reasons Zayn had a little crush on Tom. Tom said his goodbyes to everyone, letting Niall know he would begin researching the Master and to meet them in the library tomorrow morning. Niall walked him down, as they reached the bottom step Niall’s Mum walked through the door. “Oh erm hello.”

“Ah you must be Mrs. Horan. Tomas Fletcher.”

Maura smiled as she shook Tom’s hand. “And you know Niall how?”

“He’s a friend of Zayn’s sister. He just dropped some stuff off for Zayn. He’s staying the night.”

 

“Oh right.” She smiled as she said goodbye to Tom, the older boy leaving. The last thing Niall wanted was the scandal of his school librarian in his room. Besides, Tom wasn’t the one he wanted in his bedroom. It was Liam.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep underground Danielle found herself before the Master, down on one knee she begged him for forgiveness. “My Master. Before we could proceed with the harvest the Slayer interrupted. But we did complete the spell. We are now all your vessels. Each human we drain will feed you.”

The Master stood up from his chair; he stroked Danielle’s hair as he congratulated her on the small victory. “Fear not my child. The Slayer has only prolonged the inevitable. We will have our moment.”

“And what about Liam? My dear boy has been helping the Slayer.”

The Master snarled at the thought. “Our loss is nothing. We can afford to outcast one soldier, for when one falls another shall arise. Remember that my pet. And who knows, once we reach the surface we can rip him to shreds.” He added with a laugh, a sick maniacal laugh that echoed through the ruins.


End file.
